1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the display technical field, and in particular to an anti-static structure of an array substrate.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid Crystal Display, LCD, has many advantages such as thin body, power saving, no radiation and so on, which has been widely applied. The liquid crystal display in the conventional market is mostly backlight type liquid crystal display device, which comprises a housing, a liquid crystal display panel provided in the housing and a backlight module provided in the housing and related to the liquid crystal display panel, the working principle of the liquid crystal display panel is to place liquid crystal molecules between two parallel glass substrates, and apply a driving voltage to both glass substrates to control the rotation of the liquid crystal molecules, thereby refracting the light of the backlight module and generating the screen.
Electro-Static discharge, ESD, has been an open question in the semiconductor manufacturing industry, it causes the reduction of product yield, cost increasing, productivity decreasing. In the manufacturing process of the liquid crystal display device, electro-static discharge also has affected the quality of liquid crystal display device, in particular to the liquid crystal display panel production process. Generation of electro-static discharge can be divided into three major factors:
First is particle, any kind of particles can cause damage to the device, even cause the product obsolescence, therefore, in the semiconductor manufacturing process, controlling the particle is an important job.
Second is process conditions and materials, in the process of the liquid crystal display panel manufacturing process, deposition process, photo process, etch process, strip process, clean process and so on, such these manufacturing processes can generate the electro-static discharge, at the same time, the material used in these manufacturing processes can also generate the electro-static discharge due to material defects.
Third is design factor, product design directly affects the situation of static electricity.
In order to improve the product quality, decrease the production cost, static protection work is necessary in the liquid crystal display panel production process. The static protection includes two categories: first is the liquid crystal display panel internal device protection, it is mainly to provide a ESD ring in the beginning and the end of the gate line and the data line of the liquid crystal display panel; second is liquid crystal display panel external circuit protection, it is mainly to protect the damage of ESD to the external circuit in the array process and the back-end process.
In the conventional structure of the TFT array substrate, the film sequence is gate/com-GI-active-S/D-PVX-indium tin oxides, ITO, in order to control the product cost and yield, it usually lights and grades the panel after finishing cutting in the cell process, thereby inputting the qualified liquid crystal display panel to the module.
In order to achieve lighting in the cell process, and not affecting the normal lighting in the module process, it usually adds some simple test circuit in the terminals of the gate line and the data line in the production process of the array substrate, namely setting the shorting bar, thus achieving lighting in the cell process, reduce electro-static discharge phenomena. The current shorting bar is divided into two structures, trimming structure and switching structure. Trimming structure is to directly short the gate line and the data line to the shorting bar, after finishing the cell test, it needs to disconnect the shorting bar and the terminals of the gate line and the data line by laser; the switching structure is to input the shorting bar signal into the gate line and the date line by switching.
In terms of the trimming structure, currently, it uses five shorting bars to respectively connect with the corresponded signal line, wherein three shorting bars are connected with data line (respectively connected with R, G, B data lines), two shorting bars are connected with gate line (respectively connected with odd and even gate lines), these shorting bars 100 are connected with the gate line or data line 200 through the hole, as shown in FIG. 1. However, in the dry etching of the insulating protective layer and the active layer of the liquid crystal display panel, the abnormal discharge of the plasma would still cause static damage to the metal overlapping traces of the shorting bar 100, affecting the product quality.